Book 1 Kronos Daughter's Quest
by The Daughter of Kronos
Summary: About some Demigods
1. Info

Book 1 Kronos Daughter's Quest by Arizona-Phoenixie

Story of the Vanessa Damara

By:Arizona-Phoenixie

Part One The Beginning


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1 I get Run over by a Pegasus

Hi, my name is Vanessa Damara and I am a demigod. My father is Kronos, king of the Titans. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood doesn't trust me because I am his daughter. As I get ready for the day I spot a Hellhound. It was smaller than usual and I walk up to the Hellhound. I try to tame her but she gets my leg as I try to get a collar on her. When I finally get a collar on her, I decided to name her Anthea.

As I head to my archery class with Anthea everyone in my class starts to pick on me and call me names like "Evil Girl". I get my bows and arrows and starts practicing on my shooting when the Oracle Rachel Elizabeth-Dare shows up and tells a prophecy "You shall find what is missing and return it by sunset of the summer solstice and return to your father. But you will have a choice to make. You shall bring two gods and one demigod, to travel long and far to the west."

Chiron yells, "WHAT, THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE" "Why, me?" I ask. "Well I know one of the gods I'd like to bring my older brother Zeus. "NO, YOU WILL NOT BRING ANY GODS NEITHER WILL YOU GO" He yells."But but I have to go, it is my quest" I say. A few days later I am walking in the Empire State Building (way to get to Olympus) to see the Olympians with my sweet Anthea.

As I enter Olympus The satyrs stop to look at me and my small hellhound Anthea. As I enter the Throne room the gods give me strange looks as I kneel in front of Zeus. Zeus asks "Who are you" " I am your sister" "What?" Zeus ask. "I said I'm you-" "I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID" "BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE" As I stutter to talk about my quest " I am no hero and I didn't want this type of a life and CAN YOU NOT YELL." "Why shouldn't I yell and what parent do we both have?" Uh well about that um er Kronos is uh well the one hehe." "Are you sure that you are his KID?" Ares asked. I whisper a very quiet "yes, I'm sorry I even came here." "Why are you upset, child?" Artemis asked me. " I have been picked on about being his kid at camp nothing you need to get involved with." I sighed very tiredly.

As I head on my way around Olympus a Pegasus comes running at me and knocks me to the ground. The Pegasus is a Gypsy Pegasus who I fell in love with and I named her Snow Flame. Snow Flame and I are the best of friends. I can understand her do to my powers. Snow Flame and I go for rides through the night sky almost every night. Flying is a way for me to get away from being bullied at camp.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Time for a Quest for Powers

As I head to ancient greek lessons with Annabeth and her boyfriend Percy, the Olympians are at Athena's cabin and they needed to see how I was doing. I run away from the Olympians because I don't want to be near them when I have no control over my powers when I'm near immortals. Apollo follow me anyways. I ask grumply "why are you following me." Apollo answers me "because I can." "GO AWAY NOW." I yell and I run of in a different direction.

That night my dreams were of my dad in the first and second titan war that I learn about in a few weeks after this dream , the next day the Olympians are outside of my cabin i was in a horrible mood do to the dreams I have been having for the past month or so. Apollo says "Good Morning." "Not when you have

been up for 6 ½ hours it's not a good morning for me." "Why?" Asked Poseidon. "I have been having weird dreams." "Like what?" Zeus asked. "Nothing absolutely nothing," I answers the Olympians. I sneak off to archery class to practice and combat skills before the three flag games.

A few hours later it is flag game one. I am on the worst team for the first one. The Olympians are on my team, great. The Olympians follow me around again and i have to find a way to lose them which is really hard now. Zeus Jogs up to me to keep up. Because I am Kronos's kid they need to watch me. As I head to lunch with Anthea and Snow Flame people started to call me names and to my pets too.

Snow Flame and i go for a ride for a few hours or so I thought it was a few hours because the Olympians come after me to bring me home so i could get a good night of sleep before the quest. As I get ready for the quest, the Olympians come to help me. The demigod who was going to come was a daughter of Ares. Sharon and Cody changed their mind about going on the quest.

As we head to Tartarus to see if there is anything or anyone to help on my quest (see page 1). When we get t0 Tartarus, I fell ill do to the heat and the evil essences. As they find nothing in Tartarus they left and do to me being so sick. The reasons I got sick is because of the evil essences in Tartarus.

I get better over time do to ambrosia and nectar that they feed me to get better(food for the gods plus it heals demigods injuries/illness). I also train to fight against monsters and other titans/gods. As I train to be better at shooting and combat fighting. The day we decided to go back on the quest I am at full health and strength is up to.


End file.
